1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head and neck restraint system for use in vehicles for avoiding head and neck injuries.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, head and neck restraints were not designed to absorb impact forces and minimize stresses in several directions. In this regard, such prior art head and neck restraints do not avoid or reduce the force applied to the head and neck that causes additional injuries due to neck roll or violent, sudden movement (e.g., as might occur in a crash or accident), in a number of directions.